


Great Lengths

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in love you must prove your devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Lengths

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: #60 Wax. written at: March 16, 2008.

**Great Lengths**

It was raining.

Drip. Drip.

Raining.

Draco stood half-frozen in a T-shirt and jeans, on the doorstep of Harry's apartment.

Waiting. Waiting with a white candle in his hands.

Numb, numb, hands.

And sometimes the flame would flicker in the wind.

Whoosh! Flicker. Flicker. And Draco held it closer. Safe. Protected.

And he waited. Waited until he couldn't feel the cold, or the rain.

Or the wax from the candle slowly draining down his arms. Burning them.

And then the door opened slowly, warming him.

But it was nothing compared to Harry's smile...when he finally blew out the candle.

**Finis ******


End file.
